Istri Jomblo
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Istilah istri jomblo itu ada. Tetsuya mengalaminya. Sering malah. AkaFem!Kuro. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo (s), Judul gaje, pendek, AkaFem!Kuro, Plotless.

 **Summary:** Istilah istri jomblo itu ada. Tetsuya mengalaminya. Sering malah.

.

.

Akashi Tetsuya berdiri di ambang pintu kamar pribadi dirinya dan suaminya. Memandangi punggung lebar nan sepi Seijuurou yang terbalut kemeja hitam bergaris putih vertikal. Mendesah resah sebelum melangkahkan kaki berbalut celana piyama biru berbahan halus mendekati meja kerja Seijuurou yang juga terletak di dalam kamar pribadi mereka. Hanya ada sekat kayu berukir rumit dan berpelitur sewarna kurma dengan lebar tiga meter memisahkan meja kerja suaminya dan area lebih pribadi di dalam kamar mereka.

Wanita yang baru setahun berganti marga tersebut mengejutkan Seijuurou dengan melingkarkan kedua lengan rampingnya di pundak kokoh sang suami. Dari balik bahu sang suami, Tetsuya mengintip apa yang sedang dikerjakan Seijuurou dari sore tadi.

Laptop merah sedaritadi seakan tertawa mengejek pada Tetsuya karena dirinya tak henti disentuh secara intim sejak beberapa jam terakhir. Kertas-kertas dengan deretan kalimat dan angka berserak di sekitar laptop.

"Sei-kun tahu kalau sekarang malam minggu?"

Tanpa menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya, Seijuurou menjawab. Tak terganggu sedikit pun konsentrasi pemuda berambut merah magenta tersebut, meski lengan halus melingkari pundaknya.

"Lalu, Sei-kun berlagak seakan lembur saja."

"Ayah memintaku mewakilinya di _meeting_ lusa nanti dengan klien dari Makau. Mendadak sekali. Jadi aku memang harus lembur mengerjakan segala sesuatu yang sekiranya diperlukan nanti, Tetsuya."

"Apa yang dilakukan sekretaris dan wakilmu?" Pertanyaan yang sarat akan sarkasme akhirnya mengalun dari celah bibir merah muda Tetsuya.

Seijuurou paham akan situasi yang sedang dia hadapi. Tak mau memperumit masalah dengan mengabaikan protesan istrinya begitu saja karena kesibukannya, Seijuurou menarik pelan tangan kanan Tetsuya. Sosok ramping wanita berambut biru muda sepanjang punggung sepenuhnya terpantul di kedua iris seindah batu rubi. Memcium kedua punggung tangan berkulit putih, Seijuurou kembali menatap mata sewarna lautan.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Kalau bisa memilih, aku lebih memilih menyentuhmu ketimbang aku menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama benda-benda mati ini."

Akashi Tetsuya tentu sangat memahami kesibukan suaminya. Tak tega tentu dirinya akan bersikap lebih manja dan merajuk hingga membuat Seijuurou tambah pening. Membebaskan kedua tangannya dari kehangatan tangan Seijuurou yang melingkupi, Tetsuya mengusap kedua pipi suaminya. Menunduk untuk memberi kecupan kecil di bibir Seijuurou.

"Aku mengerti, Sei-kun."

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

Bertukar kecupan ringan sekali lagi, Tetsuya memutuskan meninggalkan kamar berukuran besar dan luas tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian wanita muda menantu Tuan Akashi Masaomi tersebut memasuki kembali kamarnya dan meletakkan secangkir teh hijau panas di sudut meja Seijuurou.

"Terima kasih lagi, Tetsuya," segaris senyum menawan dihadiahkan Seijuurou untuk istrinya.

"Jangan terlalu larut dan akan mengakibatkan sistem imunmu terganggu. Aku akan marah kalau sampai Sei-kun sakit karena kelelahan bekerja."

"Ya. Aku akan mengingat peringatanmu ini, sayang. Sekarang tidurlah, terlalu malam tak baik untuk kulitmu, lho." Seijuurou terkekeh, reaksi setelah lengannya dicubit gemas Tetsuya.

"Selamat malam, Sei-kun."

"Selamat malam."

Akashi Tetsuya melangkah ke ranjang berukuran besar yang terlindungi dengan indahnya kelambu berwarna merah dengan gradasi biru. Merangkak naik dan menyamankan diri di balik selimut tebal. Membolak-balikkan badan karena tak segera bertemu ngantuk, Tetsuya memutuskan mengambil ponsel pintar di atas meja nakas yang bersisian dengan tempat tidur. Memutuskan menjelajah dunia maya hingga rasa kantuk menarik kesadarannya.

Wanita berusia seperempat abad tersebut tersenyum geli karena merasa dirinya menjadi wanita jomblo, meski malam minggu ini jelas-jelas dia telah berstatus istri sah dari Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

END

.

.

Halo semua! Ada yang kangen, ga? Wkwkwk maaf banget jadi jarang nongol. Sibuk banget sumpah. Fic ini diambil dari kisah nyata yang dibumbui sana-sini biar ga garing-garing amat.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
